The Path of the Courier
by Azaraiah1701
Summary: This is a tale of Richard Burke, a Courier with the Mojave Express and the events that take place during the game Fallout: New Vegas.


Chapter 1

Kick in the Head

War. War never changes. When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, and form new tribes. As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old world values, democracy and the rule of law.

As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world and a great wall spanning the Colorado River. The NCR mobilized its army and sent it east to occupy the Hoover Dam and restore it to working condition. But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged in the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar's Legion. Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam, just barely, against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the River, they gathered strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat. Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House and his army of rehabilitated Tribals and police robots. 

It was to be a simple job. Pick up one Platinum Poker Chip and deliver to the Lucky 38 Casino. How could I have been so careless? Richard Burke thought to himself as he lay on the dusty soil in a darkened cemetery, rocks digging into his kidneys. He listened as the sound of a shovel kept stabbing into the ground beside him. His thoughts cleared for a moment, the throbbing pain in his head from the blow which had incapacitated him momentarily subsiding, allowing him to review the events preceding his current situation. He could see now how they had gotten the drop on him, coming from behind some of the barrel cacti and hitting him on the head, catching him unawares as he had contemplated what he would do with all the caps he'd get from this latest job.

He had drifted into the Mojave a few weeks ago, spending his remaining caps from the delivery he had completed in The Divide on supplies to make it to Primm. From the Mojave Express offices, he had taken this commission from Johnson Nash who had seemed almost reluctant to give him the job. Richard hadn't asked Johnson about the details, he always believed that the less he knew about the things he delivered, the better. He had taken the job, as he had taken so many others because he needed the caps. He cursed himself for his lack of attention. He had been in the Courier business a long time, he had taken other commissions and carried more important packages and he was no stranger to danger. Why, on this night, was he so preoccupied that he had failed to see that there was danger lurking in the shadows?

The gruff voice of one of his captors broke him from his thoughts and a fresh wave of pain clouded his vision as he struggled against the ropes that held him.

"You got what you were after, so pay up," the man with the deep voice said.

"You're cryin' in the rain, Pally," said another.

"Guess who's waking up over here?" said a younger voice.

Richard looked up at the three men who had ambushed him. He saw that two of them were dressed in leather and hide clothing, tribals obviously. He saw that the third man was well dressed, the checkerboard suit showing minimal wear and a slight coating of the Mojave dust. His hair was well trimmed and he was clean shaven, this man was not a Wastelander, he was some sort of businessman. Richard didn't have much time to think about these things as the man in the suit was already walking towards him.

"Would you get it over with already?" The older of the two tribals addressed the man in the suit.

Checkerboard held up a finger, silencing the man.

"Maybe Kahns kill people without lookin' them in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?" The man in the suit held the other's gaze for a moment longer to make sure he had gotten his point across and then turned his gaze to Richard. His hands reaching into his suit, he pulled out the object he had stolen from the Courier, the Platinum Poker Chip. He waved it at Richard like a banner, signaling that he had won.

"You made your last delivery, kid", he said to Richard with an almost disappointed tone in his voice. He reached back into his jacket, putting the chip carefully away and pulled out his piece. Richard who was no stranger to guns identified it immediately as an M&A 9MM Single-Action Semi-Automatic. This one was finely detailed with pearl grips and the Woman of the Apocalypse on the side. Richard stared at it for a moment then looked up at Checkerboard's face.

The man glanced down at his pistol for a moment and then back to Richard. He barely concealed his pride when he said:

"From where you're kneeling, it must seem like an eighteen karat run of bad luck," he said ruefully. He pointed the gun directly at Richard's forehead. "Truth is, the game was rigged from the start." The last sound Richard heard was the hammer being pulled back. There was a loud bang and then all was silent.

A/N

I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of what I am hoping is a well received story of the events of Fallout New Vegas. I realize that this chapter was not long and I am leaving you guys salivating for more, this is my intention, lol. I love the Fallout series and all of Bethesda's games. I am really hoping you guys like reading about the events from my character's point of view. I am not writing this in any particular order, I am not going to go through the entire game noting every single quest or event, and I am certainly not going to document word-for-word all of the dialogue from the game, that would be impossible. I am also not going to add too much into the story but rather try my best to keep it on par with the rest of the Fallout universe.

Feedback is lovely, it helps we as writers know what you, the readers think of what you read. Let me know in the comments what you think and any suggestions you may have. Please bear in mind that I as a writer have feelings so please keep your comments or criticisms pleasant. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks! Do not forget to rate and review and do look forward to the next chapter!

Legal frivolities:

Fallout is licensed and owned by Bethesda, I own no part of the story except the main character which is modeled after my own playing of it. I may add a few other characters as situations warrant but I take no ownership whatsoever of the New Vegas plot, characters etc.


End file.
